bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Sewin
Sewin was a traveling Toa of Stone. Biography Sometime after becoming a Toa, Sewin encountered Ucen and battled him. He defeated the warrior, but Ucen swore to return, though he never did. ''Journal Sewin was first recorded by Fata as rushing down at a bruiser on Stelt, cutting him down with his Stone Cutlass. Sewin continued to battle his way through bruisers, letting loose his Elemental Powers of Stone and the shield of his Kanohi Hau to defend himself, and take down all of the resistance presented. After his Matoran companion and Chronicler, Fata, passed out, he revived the Ta-Matoran before departing. He next showed up on the Tren Krom Peninsula, fighting an acid-spitting being. Sewin managed to use a combination of his powers over Stone and his Kanohi Kakama to defeat the creature before it had a chance to use its' dagger, once its' acid weapon was useless. Sewin cut the creature down and proceeded to tell Fata a little about the creature, about it being a genderless, unnatural creation. Sewin later appeared on Xia after a long search for him by Fata. He now carried his Spiked Stone Mace instead of a sword. He and Fata continued on without many words between each other. Appearing next on Recla Nui, Sewin battled a series of Rahi. He was brutal, very changed in his approach. He showed no mercy. He only crushed the opposition in his way. Sewin explained to Fata that he became more dangerous because the situation became more dangerous as well. He also spoke of his mysterious mission that he may one day be able to tell Fata. Returning to Xia, many knew his name and his legacy, thanks to Fata. He told Fata that he had gone to Metru Nui during a mission, only to find the city overrun with Visorak. As such, he doesn't like to talk about the mission there. During his time in Metru Nui, the Void Foundation ensured that he was struck by a Rhotuka, prompting random changes into a beast during the night, nothing of which he recalled when he returned to normal. On the Southern Continent, the two were journeying while Sewin was on a mission, when Sewin suddenly vanished. He remained parted from Fata for some time, before they reunited and headed off in search of a beast. Sanctus Epitaph Their search eventually led them to Angelus Nui, where they were confronted by the Toa Angelus. He questioned their leader, Rien, about why she was a Toa of Spirits, when he had no knowledge of one. He got a brief history of Gaila's death, and the death of their second leader, Tala. After speaking briefly on the matter, he and Fata went inland. During the night, Sewin transformed into the beast and attacked Fata, ripping his arm off. The Toa Angelus arrived and fought him, subduing him with their combined powers. They nd soon learned through Fata that it was Sewin himself, not some beast. They managed to defeat and revert Sewin, who begged to be killed, but Rien wouldn't have it, and told him that they would tell him everything in the morning. After Fata had his arm re-attached to his body, the two spent the night at the Bunker Base. As morning came, both of them slit their throats, with Sewin dying first, and Fata following him, even in death. After a long day, the Toa Angelus returned and took the corpses to a mortician. Abilities & Traits Sewin was considered a legend by some, and for good reason. He preferred to travel, never settling down. His skills were high, and without being held down by the Toa Code, he fought to his fullest potential, no matter what the situation. He was very mysterious, choosing to keep his activities to himself. However, he had made a bond with the Matoran Chronicler named Fata. Sewin had guilt over his involuntary transformations, while he remembered them. As a beast he was very fast, strong, and had immense jaws and fangs. After remembering his transformation, he begged to die, and would have killed himself if he was in any condition to. Mask & Tools Sewin used to wield a Stone Cutlass, but changed to other weapons, most recently a Spiked Stone Mace. He usually carried a pack filled with Kanohi to swap, instead of using a Suva, and had been known to use both a Great Kakama and a Great Hau. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Journal'' *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) *''Legacy (Mentioned Only; non-canon)'' Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Void Foundation Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Koji